


Finding you

by shitetano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitetano/pseuds/shitetano
Summary: Being thirty five and single was no fun. Everyone already found their soulmates, why hadn't Erwin found his? Soulmate AU where the first word or phrase your soulmate says is inscribed in the palm of your hand.





	Finding you

At this point in his life, Erwin Smith had given up on finding his soulmate. He was thirty five years old and was still single, refusing to date anyone unless they first said the word his soulmate was destined to say. The word “funambulist” was written on the palm of his hand. What did that even mean? Was it even a word at all? Who would even start a conversation with such a ridiculous word? 

Most people had “hello”, “I’m sorry”, or something like “may I take your order?” written on the palm of their hands. But no, his soulmate had to say whatever the hell it was written on his hand. He didn’t bother looking it up, he knew if he were to meet his soulmate one way or another, an explanation for the word would be given. On the positive side though, he would know when it was his soulmate talking to him, because who would say such a thing? 

Or maybe his soulmate was dead, he didn’t know. People usually met their soulmates at their late teens to their early twenties. Erwin was in his mid thirties and he still hasn’t met his. It was getting frustrating that he was the only single man amongst everyone he knew. Which is why a dead soulmate was the only thing that made sense.

It was a slow Saturday morning, and Erwin had nothing to do. All his friends were unavailable, and he was bored out of his mind. There was this book he was reading, but he was nearing the end of the story and he didn’t want the book to end just yet.

With a sigh, he stood and started getting ready. No way was he going to spend the entire day at home, it would only make him feel more pathetic. 

He remembered that there was a new cafe that opened just two blocks from where he lived and decided to head there instead. If the coffee was good, then he’d have a new place for him to hang out, and a possible place to meet his soulmate, if his soulmate was in fact, not dead.

Since he lived nearby, he opted to walk down to the cafe and pick up a newspaper while he was at it. He was going to be alone the entire time, might as well entertain himself. 

The cafe was designed to look very rustic and comfortable, almost like a winter cabin. The place had wooden floors and walls, dimmed warm lights and various plants that surrounded the area. There were comfortable couches and a couple of tables spread. It seemed like it was a slow day at the cafe too, only about four other customers inside with him. 

Once he had taken his order, he took a seat on a random table and began to busy himself with his newspaper, skipping to the entertainment section to answer the crossword puzzle.

Erwin was a smart man, he found puzzles easy. Any sort of game, he had a strategy of winning. Crosswords were no different. He always started out horizontally because the harder words were usually on the vertical side anyway. 

But today was different. The puzzle was definitely harder than it usually was, but it wasn’t impossible to solve. 

Half a cup of coffee later, Erwin was at his last word, staring at the description with furrowed brows. 

“A tightrope walker..” he said aloud as if it would help him. He had no idea what the hell it could be, and none of the intersecting words made sense.

“Funambulist.” 

His eyes widened at the voice. Was that who he thought it was? He lowered his newspaper with such speed and saw a young blond sitting on the table next to his, solving the exact same crossword puzzle.

The blond offered a polite smile and pointed to his own crossword puzzle. “The answer is funambulist.” 

“You’re alive!” 

This time, it was the young man who had a look of complete shock. He looked over his own palm, finally hearing the words written on his skin. He always thought his soulmate would be a fireman, or maybe a policeman who would eventually save him from danger. The words on his palm always made him nervous, because the only reason why anyone would say that the first time is if they thought he was dying. But right now, he wasn’t dying, or did he look like he was?

Erwin stood from his table and moved over to sit with the younger blond, eyes wide at finally finding his soulmate “Sorry, let’s start over. Hi, I’m Erwin. I just really didn’t think the whole soulmate thing was going to happen for me, that’s why I was so shocked.” He had an excited smile on his face. Usually he was calmed and reserved, but after finding out that his soulmate was in fact alive, he couldn’t hold back his enthusiasm. 

“Hi, uhh, I’m Armin. Uhh Arlert! Armin Arlert.” Armin wanted to face palm at how awkwardly he introduced himself. This just wasn’t the way he thought he’d ever meet his destined partner. And he didn’t exactly think that his soulmate would be this…  _ old,  _ so to say.

The younger blond composed himself and showed Erwin the written words on his palm. “You scared me you know, I always thought you would find me because of a life or death situation.” He laughed lightly with the older man. 

Erwin showed his palm to Armin in exchange. “I understand, but you see I did think you’ve passed.”

The young man raised a brow. “Why so?”

“I’m thirty five years old, and I’ve only met you now. In addition, what a horrible word to start a conversation with.” He chuckled as he shook his head. Erwin didn’t think he’d be linked with someone so young. But he no longer minded. Armin was worth the wait. 

“Though I do have to ask, since I don’t want to get caught in illegal relationships, you are above eighteen right?” Not that he could do anything if that was the case. 

Armin nodded and relief washed over his entire body. “I’m twenty one. I never really thought we’d have such a big age gap.” He admitted honestly. The look on Erwin’s face said that he felt the same. 

“We’re not really a conventional pair, but I would like to get to know you better, Armin.” The gentle way he said his name made his heart beat. It was only now that he was starting to notice how handsome Erwin actually was. He had a nice body too. Maybe the universe did like Armin and sent him the best man he could find. Armin made a mental note to thank whatever God he could later on. 

The young blond smiled and nodded in agreement to Erwin’s statement. “How about dinner tonight?” 

“Sounds great. I’ll meet you in Le Rose at around eight?” 

“Umm, I don’t mean to rain on your parade. But I’m broke.” Armin admitted sheepishly, and Erwin dismissed him.    


“Don’t worry your pretty, little head. My treat.”

When Armin’s face flushed pink, Erwin couldn’t help but smile. Armin was exactly his type. The universe did take its time showing Erwin who he would spend the rest of his life with, but the man couldn’t be more thankful that he was finally united with his soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was thinking that this has the potential to be a chapter fic, but I'm not really sure, I think it could also stand on its own. Thoughts?


End file.
